


The Devil's Whispers

by Karatewolf27



Series: Daisy's Thoughts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Also therapy, Gen, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, So do I, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, another vent lmfaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: Daisy thinks her only solution is to take herself out of the equation. Permanently.(Happens after The Devil's Complex)
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Daisy's Thoughts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684660
Kudos: 26





	The Devil's Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> damn sorry, this is another vent. uhhhhh I'm not suicidal but I just needed to write out some feelings and accidentally made it a bit darker

The buzzing filling her every senses. She felt the vibrations bouncing off the walls, filling her head with noise as she slid down the concrete wall in the Lighthouse. 

They were no longer comforting. They were there as a reminder. 

_ The Destroyer of Worlds.  _

She was going to destroy the world, and there was nothing she could do about it. Well, there were two options. 

Two extreme options.

_ It’s an extreme situation though _ , she reasons. She crept to storage, letting the whispers in her head cloud her judgment, believing their lies. 

_ Where you go, death follows _ . 

It did.

It did. 

She causes the fucking end of the world. Who would still want her after that? Coulson seems to disagree, seeing as he risked the world bringing her back. But Coulson wasn’t here right now. 

_ They won’t care if you’re gone. You were a risk. A risk they took. A risk that backfired. They’d abandon you anyways, better to deal with it on your own terms.  _ Those thoughts creep at the edges of Daisy’s mind, filling her every thought as she begins to move forward to the storage room. 

The base starts shaking, perhaps in anticipation of what she was about to do. Daisy quickly breaks the tremors off, for the first time in a while directing them inwards. Black-blue bruises began appearing, climbing up her arms. She browses through the different storage containers, finding one labeled  _ Weapons. _ She opens it and pulls out a serrated hunting knife. 

She lowers it near her wrist, prepared to make the cut. 

_ What are you waiting for?  _

_ Do it.  _

Tears slipped down her face as Daisy silently sobs. 

She has to, she  _ has _ to.

She can’t handle being the cause of so many people’s death. She can’t cause more death and grief. 

She saw what earth had become. 

She needs to stop it. Her hand trembles, the knife still clutched in it, her fingers turning whiter by the moment. 

“Daisy?” A voice calls nervously at the end of the room. 

_ May. _

Daisy drops the knife, crumbling to the floor. Her sobs echo through the room as May runs over and wraps her arms around her. 

“I had to do it, I was going to do it. I’m going to be the cause of the end of the world, May, and I had to prevent that!” She chokes out, burying her head into May’s shoulder. “I had one way to stop it, and I failed even that.” 

“I’m glad you failed.”

Daisy raises her head and tilts it questionably in regards to May’s words. 

“You’re part of our family. I’m glad you failed because I can’t lose anyone else. Especially you.” 


End file.
